War is inevitable anywhere
by CPArmageddon
Summary: Naminé, a blonde girl with amnesia gave up trying to find out what happened in her past, but some people or Organization will bring about confusion, hatred, and damage into the world in which Naminé lives in. Summary sucks. Story is better.


**Hi people. This is my first KH fanfic! I thought about this during my history class… Well as for my grammar and spelling… I'm so sorry about that… English is not my best subject… this is an AU as you can tell after you read the story… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and any more the characters from the game. **

_Naminé's POV_

_Ugh! Don't you just hate history? I mean sure I find them interesting at time like the one about the War for Kingdom Hearts that happened 4 years ago that I have no recollection of. I only find the WKH (War for Kingdom Hearts) interesting because anything farther back then to when I was born as the same day as my twin sister, Kairi, is a complete mystery. Everything else I find it… well to put it into a simple term… boring. _

_Oh where are my manners, my name is Naminé. I'm Sixteen years old, a junior in Destiny Twilight high. The WKH was a war between us humans and the Key blade wielders against Heartless, the Unversed, and their leader Xehanort. My sister says that I lost my memory during the war. And like I stated before, I have no memory of my life before the war. And the Heartless are still seen around here… but not as much as it was during the war… The Unversed disappeared as if they did not exist at all...As for the Key blade wielders, no one knows their identity for they were able to hide their face every time they were about to face an enemy or talk to a person._

_Ding~Dong~Dong~Ding_

Normal POV

"Finally," stated Naminé with some other students in her class as they got up for their next class. As the blond girl got out of the class she took a sigh and said, "God, I swear, history is going to be the end of me with Mr. Leon going on and on about random parts of stuff that went on in Earth."

"Oh come on Naminé, it's not that bad," said Selphie, her History Classmate, as she stepped next to Naminé and both of them started to walk towards the lunch room.

"For you it isn't, but for me it's hell!"

"You know… for a twin sister, you're nothing like Kairi. She loves studying History!"

Naminé glared at her classmate with distaste. "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Everyone's different,' my good friend?"

"Why yes, I have, but the thing that I'm trying to say is that-"

"Hey Naminé!" yelled the blonde's twin sister from the table as she waved towards the two. Then the two walked towards the table to see that Sora and Riku were also there, eating their foods. "So what did we miss?" asked Selphie.

"Nothing much," replied Sora after swallowing his food.

"Except that we'll get a new student tomorrow," said Riku after finishing his canned drink.

"REALLY?" screamed Selphie. Normally everyone else in the cafeteria will look at a person who screams but all of them were accustomed to the girl's scream.

"Damn, you really are a hyper person," said Naminé taking out her lunch.

"Well I can't help it! So is the new kid boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet," said Kairi. "If you want to know, go ask Aqua, she's usually the person who knows these kind of stuff the most."

"BBBUUUTTT Aqua's older than us and she's your house owner! She loves you and Naminé more than me!"

"So you're telling us to ask Aqua about the new kid and text you on what she knows?" asked Naminé.

"Yup!"

"Damn, that's pretty smart… coming from Selphie…" said Riku.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the hyper girl glared.

"You're usually the one who comes up with the dumbest idea in this group," replied the light blue haired teen.

"Name one!"

Naminé replied, "There's the time about sneaking into the school and get the test answers but almost got caught with your ridiculous 'Perfect Plan', then there was the time when you thought that Mr. Leon had a thing for Ms. Aerith and tried to spread a rumor about it but turned out to be wrong which led to a detention… Shall I name more?"

"Please do," both Kairi and Sora replied.

"NO! I get it! I make idiotic plans! Please don't let me remember them!" begged the hyper girl.

"Well then… As for asking Aqua about the new kid… I'll think about it… either way, you'll probably find out today late from us since Aqua comes home late from whatever she does."

"Oh !" yelled Selphei as she hugged Naminé.

While everyone in the table was laughing at the scene, Naminé wasn't. "Get off of me!"

The rest of the lunch period went by quick. And the rest of the day also went by quick. After Kairi and Naminé walked home, they got out of the school uniform and wore their usual clothes. For Naminé a white dress while Kairi wore a 2 layered clothe, the inside layer being white and the outside layer being pink. As they were watching TV after finishing up their homework, a blue haired girl came in saying, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back Aqua," recited the two girls that were watching TV.

"Wow, you girls sure look like a sack of potatoes," joked Aqua as she sat in between the two girls.

"So what took you so long?" asked Naminé.

"Out on another date?" teased Kairi.

"Of course not! I was just… trying to get information about a kid that's going to go to our school tomorrow and doing my homework in the library."

"Then what did you find out?" asked the blonde.

"I found out that the kid is supposed to be super smart, really athletic, and is in your grade. Darn, I was really hoping that the kid was a year older."

"So you don't know the gender?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Nope… the information that I got was the most that anyone knew… And the school was refusing to tell anyone since someone already started the rumor…"

"What selfish people."

"I agree with you Naminé…" then Aqua checked her time. It was 10. "Okay its time to sleep you little babies!"

Naminé glared at their house owner. "Babies?"

"Why now? It's only… oh…" said Kairi.

"Yup! My house, my rules!"

"Babies? Really? We're only a year younger than you!"

"Oh come on Naminé, anyone who's younger than me are considered babies unless they've deemed themselves worthy."

"That's a load of Bull."

"Come one Naminé, we still have school tomorrow…" said Kairi as she got up.

Naminé also got up and said, "And a Friday… the new kid sure is lucky for being able to go to school for a day this week." Then the blonde walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"Kairi you almost blew my cover!" whispered Aqua as she elbowed the other twin.

"Hey! Like I knew on what you were doing, Aqua!" complained Kairi. "By the way… I know that you only told us a small part of what you were doing… so spill!"

"You know… the usual with Sora and Riku. But this time we also met the Organization…"

"The Organization XIII? Seriously? They've been showing up on the news lately… saying something like we're here to preserve peace… I say a load of bull…"

"Well… they might be truthful to their word… Because by the time Sora, Riku, and I came to where the most Heartless were showing up, two of the Organization beat us to it!"

"Are you guys till maintaining your cover though?"

"Of course, we're not amateurs. Now… go to sleep… it's my turn for the night shift… And I can't have Naminé catch me… Oh yea… is she suspicious of… herself yet?"

"Not that I know of… so far Naminé is… Naminé…"

"Okay… Good… we need to keep it that way…"

* * *

><p>In a dark room with only candles to light the room, there were three people in black cloak with their hoods covering their faces and were sitting down in a triangle formation with their chairs facing towards the middle. "Man!" said one of them with a lighter in his hand. "That was intense! That Heartless was something else…"<p>

"Quit your whining… at least you had fun, I was stuck dealing with the weak minions," said the other figure with a knife on the right hand.

"Well how come I always get the hard one? I say we switch it up!"

"Oh please… the strong ones are more into fire than lightening."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I was born that way!"

"Well at least we have you now," said the figure with the knife while looking at the third.

"Yea man… Sorry, that you had to be called here by the leader, but things have been getting a bit… rough…"

"It's okay… at least it'll be like old times…" said the third figure as he stood up. "Well I'm going to bed…" then the third figure went out of the room.

Then the figure with the lighter stood up and said, "Well I'm done for the night… remember it's your turn for patro-"

"Yea I know… don't remind me Pyro," said the figure with the knife. When the figure was alone she said, "Finally… I get to have some fun for the day!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? It's pretty bad right? Well it is a prequel… and if you guys didn't (almost all of you haven't) read my Code Geass Fanfic or my bio, I do not update on a regularly basis… I update when I want to and how I want to… If you guys want more you guys have to be patient… Sorry if it came out mean but I'm stating on what I do… So be patient for the next one… And Review will be nice too… <strong>


End file.
